Dance, Dance
by Lamanth
Summary: Dancing – The vertical expression of a horizontal wish. Part Eight. Tyson/Ming-Ming/Kai
1. MatildaMingMing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Dancing – The vertical expression of a horizontal wish. (Matilda/Ming-Ming)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Just a random idea that came to me for a collection of drabbles. Not sure how long the inspiration will last, or when I will up date. 

**Muse:** If ever.

Lamb: True, but if I do it will be a different pairing each chapter.

_Dedi:_ This one is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101** cus we know she loves this pairing. So **shadowphoenix101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Candy in the morning time,  
Candy in the hot sunshine,  
Candy baby can't you see,  
All I want is your candy, _

**Good Eating**

Matilda could hear the slightly muted strains of music as she made her way up the narrow staircase in the small house she shared with her long time girlfriend. The walls were painted a pale creamy colour that might once have been yellow, the windows rattled ominously at the slightest breeze and the hot water was constantly on the blink. For all this they paid and extortionate amount because it gave them both the one thing they wanted most, a place where they could be alone together.

The floorboards creaked as Matilda stepped onto the landing, her footsteps muffled by the carpet that here and there was going thread bare. Three doors led off of the landing, one to the bathroom, one to office/junk room and one to the bedroom. It was to the last of the trio that the girl headed.

Here the music was louder, and taking care to keep the damned door from squeaking on its hinges the cherry-eyed female twisted the handle and stepped over the threshold.

The cotton candy pink haired girl could not help the smile that spread across her small pixie face at the sight that greeted her. Her azure haired lover was dancing and shimmying her way around the bedroom, humming along to 'I Want Candy' by Good Charlotte. She was also totally unaware that she was now performing for one very appreciative audience.

The diminutive bluenette, who at five foot was three inches shorter than her cherry eyed girlfriend, bopped unselfconsciously away in front of the mirror. Had she been thinking clearly, Matilda would have found it odd that Ming-Ming was dancing away in front of a mirror with her eyes closed.

Had she been thinking clearly that is. But her attention was too focused on the cute little bubble butt that was wiggling before her for her to do anything other than drool. It could have been micro shorts that Ming-Ming wore, but the Matilda knew that the white material with it's butterfly design were a pair of girly boxer shorts she had bought at her girl friends instigation.

It was at this point that honey eyes opened and Ming-Ming caught sight of the still smiling pink haired girl's reflection, and spun round to face her.

"I thought you were at work all day?" With her hair falling round her small oval face dominated by large liquid eyes, Ming-Ming looked delectably child like, in spit of her nineteen years.

"Well I was," Matilda conceded, letting her eyes run over the other girl. Noting the way the tight white baby-T she wore made it evident that Ming-Ming had decided to for go putting on a bra that morning. "But I decided to come home for lunch."

"Oh," The bluenette tossed her head, sending azure ringlets bouncing and stated to make her way to the door, where Matilda still stood. "That's cool, so what d'you feel like having?"

"Well," A smile played on Matilda's lips as she snagged the other girl round the waist and nibbled affectionately on her neck. "I really feel like _eating out_."

Ming-Ming giggled and tilted her head to give her lover better access to the sensitive flesh on her neck. "I hoped you might."

* * *

**Muse:** Matti wants to eat out. (sniggers) 

Lamb: Lucky Mimi. (joins in sniggering)

_Dedi:_ You two are perverted, but we hope you liked it **shadowphoenix101**.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	2. BryanQueen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Dancing – The vertical expression of a horizontal wish. (Bryan/Queen)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse: **Two parts in two days? What's going on with you Lamb? 

Lamb: Not a clue. Anyway you're the muse, all the ideas come form you.

_Dedi:_ Good point. Well this drabble is dedicated to **dong-chun-mei,** cus we no how much she likes this pairing. So **dong-chun-mei** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_With a taste of poison paradise,  
I'm addicted to you,  
Don't you know that you're toxic,  
And I love what you do,  
Don't you know that you're toxic, _

**Centre Stage**

Normally Bryan Kuznetsov wouldn't be seen dead in a sleazy strip club, such as the one he was now in. Under normal circumstances no power in heaven, hell or any place in-between would have gotten him with in a stone's throw of this sort of place.

But there was nothing normal about the feelings that filled him as he watched the lithe figure currently taking centre stage.

Her skin was so pale, almost a ghostly white, and covered a hard lean body with no more curve to it than that of an adolescent boy. Ebony hair was cut short, the longest strands just managing to whisper against her jaw and left visible the bar-code tattooed on the base of her neck. Her face was all hard lines and dramatic angles, with thin, potentially cruel lips.

But all this was dominated by a pair of eyes so dark that they seemed inky black. Strange really, he thought, as he watched the way her hands caressed the cold metal pole around which she danced so provocatively, that of all the things about the exotic dancer, it was her eyes that captivated him most.

Not that he was immune to anything about her, and time after time he had found himself feeling jealous of that cold hard steel. Jealous of an inanimate object, because of the way her body, clad only in scraps of black leather and silver chain, would rub so sensuously against it.

The sound of 'Toxic' by Britney Spears, filled that air, and silver eyes watched entranced as the girl on stage swung and dipped her body in time to the pulsing beat. It was the perfect song to describe her and whatever it was that was going on between them.

Slowly, tantalisingly she leaned forward allowing him a better view of what little cleavage she had, her dark eyes never once leaving his face. Her look was a combination of triumph and disgust, it said that he was hers and that they both knew it. She was a bitch and a whore, and he was completely hooked without any hope of escape.

As soon as the song changed, the dark haired female slipped off stage only to be instantly replaced by yet another dancer. But this one held no interest for Bryan who swiftly vacated his seat and headed out of the door and into the cool of the night. For a few moments he simply stood in the darkness drawing in great lung-fulls of the slightly damp air, hoping that it would soothe the heat in his flesh, though he knew there was little chance it would.

Then slowly he began to walk along the sidewalk until he came to a narrow alleyway, that he knew from experience backed onto the club he had just left. Taking care to avoid puddles and the feted garbage that littered the ground, he made his way deeper into the darkness.

From the gloom a figure appeared and seizing fistfuls of his silver grey hair pulled him down into a harsh, bruising kiss. As he backed her roughly against the hard cold stone wall Queen smiled, knowing that pole dance she had just performed for a packed club, would be nothing to the one she would do in this back alley for an audience of one.

* * *

**Muse:** At times Lamb, I wonder about your way with words. 

Lamb: You mean how I can twist them?

_Dedi:_ Twisted is not the word. We hope you liked it **dong-chun-mei**.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	3. MaxEmily

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Dancing – The vertical expression of a horizontal wish. (Max/Emily)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Sorry it's taken a while for me to update, but this is really fast compared to my normal up date speed.

**Muse:** And she's not kidding.

_Dedi:_ Nope. This drabble is dedicate to **.angel.del.silencio.** who has come back to after a leave of absence. So **.angel.del.silencio.** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Maybe you're young without youth,  
Or maybe you're old without knowing anything true,  
I think you're young without youth,  
Then you contract the American dream, you never look up once,  
You've contracted American dreams, I require you to stop and look up,_

**Simple Questions**

Sighing softly to herself, Emily pressed her back closer to the wall. Trying to use her shoulder blades to dig into the very stone of the gyms' walls. Paper streamers were hung from very available place and clusters of helium balloons bobbed here and there. All in all the whole place looked like it had ground zero for a boom filled with all the party decorations no one in their right mind would buy.

Giving up hiding in the stone works as a back job, the blue eyed girl wondered through the packed students to where she vaguely remembered the bar to be. Or at least whatever it was that was masquerading as the bar. It was her first prom, and she already hated it, in fact if truth be told she had only really come to appease her mother.

"Hey. It's Emily, right?" she froze, plastic glass of violently red punch, half way to her mouth, and turned to look at the person who had just addressed her.

Corn blond hair was falling boyishly into brilliantly blue eyes, like those of a Persian kitten, eyes that were fixed on her, and only her. All she could do was nod, as she stared into the face of Max Tate, adorable, American, sports star and all round school heartthrob.

"I was just wondering," Unconsciously one hand was pulled from his trouser pocket so that he could rack his fingers through his hair before hastily stuffing it back in his pocket once more. "…If, that is…would you…umm…Will you dance with me?"

_O-K_, Emily thought. It had to be some kind of joke or set up, what other reason could there be for the most popular guy in the entire school asking a geek like her to dance. But as she discreetly looked around, all she could see where the Plastics (not that she would ever admit having watched the film where the term came from) glaring at her, and one or two looking like the might pitch a fit at any moment.

"It's alright, I understand if you don't want to." Max said quietly, having obviously taken her silence for a negative. Instantly fixing her eyes on his face, Emily almost did a double take for in the dim light of the hall it looked as if the blond was slightly blushing.

He was already turning away and acting on instinct she reached out and pulled lightly on his sleeve, and immediately all his attention was fixed on her once more. "I'd really like to dance with you…Max."

His grin could have easily lit up the entire state, Emily thought idly, as, holding her hand tightly, Max lead her out among the rest of the dances. But no sooner had he rested his hands on her white silk clad hips than the song ended. Then the familiar strains of Idlewild's 'American English' were filling the air.

It had always been on of Emily's favourite songs, but the slow tempo would make dancing with someone she hardly knew interesting to say the least. The feeling of warm breath on her skin brought the redhead sharply back to earth. While she had been daydreaming Max had pulled her a lot closer and his arms her comfortably encircling her waist.

Emily felt the heat of her own blush, and tried to look anywhere but into those laughing blue eyes. But it was so hard, especially when he started smiling at her again.

The temptation was too great to ignore. Later she could say it was just there was nowhere else for her to hide her face, but the warmth of his arms, the soft lilt of the music, and the fact that his skin look so inviting could have had something to do with it. Hesitantly she lent forward and rested her head on Max's shoulder and held her breath waiting for the rejection.

But none came. All there was a subtle shifting and tightening of his arms around her, and the warmth of his breath on her skin. Given time, Emily thought, she might actually start to like going to Proms.

* * *

Lamb: So sue me for once I wanted it to be sweet and sappy.

**Muse:** Don't bother to sue her, she's got no cash.

_Dedi:_ And nothing worth selling, but **.angel.del.silencio.** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	4. KaneJuliaKai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Dancing – The vertical expression of a horizontal wish. (Kane/Julia/Kai)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Sorry for the long wait, but hey at least it's an update.

**Muse:** Better late than never, I suppose.

_Dedi:_ Could you be any more sarcastic? This drabble is dedicated to **dong-chun-mei,** cus she put the idea for this triangle in Lamb's head. So **dong-chun-mei,** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great,  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories,  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

* * *

**Killer Queen**

He slunk through the shadows, never once taking his dark blue eyes off of the couple dancing, bodies closely entwined, on the dance floor. The serpent in his stomach writhed as he watched the way the male's hands ran, knowingly, seductively over the gentle curves of the redhead's form. It should be him, the voice in his mind screamed, it had been him before and it should be him again.

The song 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy, filled the hot, humid air and resentment swirled in the pit of his stomach. It was her song now, and always would be. The song of the cruel, sadistic bitch that had ripped out his heart before she moved on to the next victim.

For that was just what he was and if he thought differently he was even more deluded that Kane had taken him to be. She was a predator, a hunter and there was no man alive who'd be able to tame the savage nature that made her what she was. A goddess. A whore. An Angel. A slut.

She was his obsession, the twisted centre of his whole, fucked up, world.

--

The feel of his hands running over her hot skin sent shivers down Julia's spin, she could feel the eyes of the watching crowed and inwardly crowed. Yes, there wasn't a single person who wouldn't want to trade places with either herself or Kai at that precise moment. Her arms tightened around his neck as she pushed closer to him, grinding against him in time to the pounding of the music.

She dipped her head, lowering her mouth to the hollow just above his collarbone, and licked and nipped at the sensitive flesh. Kai growled into her ear and a smile worked its way onto Julia's lips as she felt his hands grip her hips and pull her closer to him. Even through the two thick lairs of denim she could easily detect just how much he wanted her.

Teasingly she ran her tongue along his shoulder and up the side of his neck, kissing lightly as she went. The taste of him was electric sensation on her questing lips; salty and dark but with a slight hint sweetness that made him all the more delicious.

In that moment she felt on top of the whole world, riding high on a wave of her own making. Screw the world and everyone in it, for she was the best. The prise that everyone wanted and it was the biggest thrill there was, to have such power over other people. He thought himself safely hidden from her view, skulking in the shadows the some desperate junkie after his next fix.

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter." Julia mouthed over Kai's shoulder; her gleaming emerald eyes fixed on those of her former lover, a sly smile playing on her lips.

The look that flashed in Kane's was one of mingled hatred and lust and the redheaded female could not help but inwardly crow at the effect she still had on him. She was the drug he could never get enough of, the habit it was proving impossible to kick. But it was least he deserved for being stupid enough to think that he could chain down a woman like her.

Life was a bitch in Julia's opinion, and so was she.

* * *

Lamb: Well there you have it. I will be posting more of this I just can't say when.

**Muse:** In other words don't go holding your breath or we'll be up to our ears in dead bodies.

_Dedi:_ Got it in one. Well **dong-chun-mei,** we hoped you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	5. KaiRei

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Dancing – The vertical expression of a horizontal wish. (Kai/Rei)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: A quick update this time round, but don't go holding your breath for the next one.

**Muse:** I wish you hold your breath… and then pass out.

_Dedi:_ This drabble is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** who lives and breaths this pairing and also cus she did amazing in her GCSE's just like we knew she would. So **Iluvbeyblade**, this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Never caught my breath,  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess,  
Ever know each other,  
Trust these words are stones,  
Why cuts aren't healing,  
Learning how to love,_

* * *

**Ownership**

Kai had seen some serious fighters in action in his time, but no one had ever swung a punch like Queen. Her eyes narrowed, her fist seemed to travel in a complete circle, it met the man's chin half way through it's arch and when he disappeared for the Russian's sight he was still rising into the air.

"What happened?" A predator smile slid across Kai's lips as he felt the warm play of breath over his skin as the neko-jinn whispered his question.

"Oh same as always," The bluenette said casually, turning and slipping and arm round the waist of his Tiger. "Some guy was hitting on Mimi and Queen didn't like it. Can't imagine why?"

"Cus she's possessive," Rei said raising one eyebrow, dark as a ravens wing, at his lovers ignorance, before dropping his head and nibbling lightly on Kai's neck. "Just like someone else I know."

"I'm not possessive," Kai growled, tightening his hold and the golden eyed male and pulling him onto the crowded dance floor. "I just don't like anyone touching what belongs to me."

"And I belong to you, do I?" Again there was the raising of that one brow when the neko spoke.

"Always." Rei could feel his smile pulling at his lips and buried his head in the crook of the Russian's neck. If the Phoenix knew how happy that single statement made him, well the slate haird male's ego was large enough as it was without things like this adding to it.

But, he reflected Kai probably already knew just how happy it made him. There was no feeling in the world like standing in the arms of the person who meant the most to him in all the worlds. The sound of 'I Caught Fire' by The Used, was filling the warm air, and Rei found himself subconsciously singing along in his head.

The words to what he privately, as in the privacy of his own skull where Kai had absolutely no chance of hearing him, called 'their song' were indelibly engraved on his memory. He's lost his virginity while it was playing in the background for fucks sake, and things like that have a tendency to stick with one. Even now just hearing it was enough to transport him back to that time and reliving every moment when…

No, no, no. Rei admonished himself; there would be time enough for re-enactment's later. But the memory was so strong and inviting that is caused his blood to heat, not to mention rush south, and that was without Kai's hands running up and down his spine in such a teasing fashion. Then, as his nose brushed lightly against the warm flesh of his Phoenix's throat a wonderful, and somewhat wicked, idea accrued to the tiger. A slight smirk flickered across Rei's feline features, if he just shifted slightly and then angled his head just so…

Kai gave a sudden hiss of pain as he felt two sharp canines prick the skin of his shoulder and jerking back slightly his gaze locked with a pair of very self-satisfied golden orbs. "What the fuck was that for?"

"What? That?" The neko questioned lightly, his eyes flickering to the beads of blood blooming on pale skin. "I just wanted to remind you that you belong to me too."

* * *

Lamb: See what I mean Squish? It's a level playing field with me!

**Muse:** Keep going like this and I'll level you.

_Dedi:_ I'm officially living in hell, we hope you liked it Iluvbeyblade.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	6. HiroBrooklyn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Dancing – The vertical expression of a horizontal wish. (Hiro/Brooklyn)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Something's never change, I'm still lazy and only ever update sporadically.

**Muse:** Which translates to – she's a shameless review whore and needed a fix.

_Dedi:_ Sad but true. This is dedicated to **Queen Tangerine**, because she really likes this pairing. So, **Queen Tangerine**, this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Do it now,  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel,  
Do it again now,  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel,  
Gettin' horny now,_

**Two Up, Two Down**

Hiro Granger didn't dance. It was a well known, and often a much lamented, fact that the elder Granger brother was not the most sociable creature and when he did attend parties, usually those hosted by the BBA, he interacted as little as possible with people. His comments were kept to a bear minimal, never rude but always cold and aloof. But most of all Hiro Granger did not dance.

What was rapidly becoming clear to the navy haired male was that his boyfriend, one Brooklyn Kingston all round hottie and Beyblade genius, didn't dance either. No, what the redhead was doing with his seductively pouting team-mate would more accurately be described as 'fucking with cloths on'. The Bloodhound Gang's song The Bad Touch was pounding out from the sound system and seemed to be actively encouraging the pair in their impromptu floor show.

And though he knew there was no reason for him to be jealous, Hiro could not help the little jump of insecurity that his heart felt as he watched the pair.

There was no getting round the fact that the girl in _his_ lover's arms was very attractive and that they did look very good together, her dark skin complimenting his light colouring. But what was really getting to Hiro, apart from the dry humping which he was witnessing, was that they looked so comfortable with one another. They were friends and team-mates, enjoying more of a brother, sister relationship than anything else. In his heart the dark eyed male knew he had nothing to fear.

Fuck it all! Brooklyn was gay and Ming-Ming was female and a god damn lesbian.

Logically there was no reason for him to be jealous. But it was rapidly becoming clear that logic had taken the night off and all he was left with was a burning animal instinct to rip apart anyone who dared to lay hands on what was his. Though tearing a 5'3" girl limb from limb was not a good idea no matter what the circumstances and Brooklyn just might try and beat the crap out of him if he so much as threatened to do anything to the redhead's surrogate sister.

He hated how they looked, moving together as if at any moment as if they might rip each other's cloths off and turn the 'fucking with cloths on' into just plain fucking. But more than that Hiro hated how much he was letting it get to him. But short of storming over there and pulling them apart, not something he felt Brooklyn would appreciate, there was nothing he could do. Ming-Ming's girlfriend was pointedly looking in the opposite direction so there would be no help from that quarter. All the elder Granger could do was grit his teeth and try not to let it effect him any more then he could help.

A feat that was far easier said than done.

Hiro would not like to admit just how satisfied he felt when the song came to an end, more over he would never admit how relived he was when Brooklyn separated from his diminutive team-mate and started to make his way off of the makeshift dance floor. The redhead didn't walk the same way as other people did his movements were more fluid, graceful even, but in no way feminine. He always gave the impression of suppressed energy, as if at any given moment he would suddenly spring into action.

The fact that he was also smirking in a self satisfied way when he reached the place where his navy-eyed lover was standing did little to improve Hiro's mood. Too late he realised that the little show Brooklyn had been putting on with his team-mate had been done specifically to get to him. It had been the redhead's way of metaphorically putting up his middle finger at him for refusing to dance. It was his underhand way of saying _look what you're missing out on._

"You know Hiro," Brooklyn began in a conversational tone as his eyes drifted back towards the dance floor. "They say that dancing is the vertical expression of a horizontal wish."

"Good. She did vertical," Hiro said tilting his head in Ming-Ming's direction, allowing his scowl to soften slightly, after all it was his own stupid pride that had put him in this position. "Now lets go somewhere privet and work on the horizontal part."

"Hmm, I was hoping you were going to say something like that." And Hiro could hear the smirk in the younger male's voice as he started heading for the nearest door. "By the way did you like our little show?"

"Sorry," he blatantly lied through his teeth, as the pair stepped into the comparative quiet of the hallway. "I wasn't watching."

* * *

Lamb: Well there you are, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it and as I've said before don't go holding your breath for the next one.

**Muse:** You should all know better than to think she'll do fast updates.

_Dedi:_ Well, **Queen Tangerine**, we hope you and everyone else liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


	7. TysonHilary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Dancing – The vertical expression of a horizontal wish. (Tyson/Hilary)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I never thought I'd get here,  
I was so far away,  
I didn't believe in love,  
Thought it was just a game people played,  
Everything changed when I met you,  
I touched your hand, you took my heart,  
And you led me to a better place,  
Just the two of us in the dark,_

**Promises Made**

The navy haired teen sighed softly as he buried his face in the hair of the ruby-eyed girl who stood in the circle of his arms. He had been blind really, she had been in front of him the whole time and somehow he had never seen until now. Tyson just wished that his revelation could have come about in a different fashion.

One by one they had all left him. First Max and Rei and then swiftly following Kai too had gone his own way. But not her, never her. He had seen it burning in fiery eyes as she tried to hold back the tears, the look that said no matter what she would never leave him.

Hilary tightened her arms slightly around the boy who she had always thought of as her team captain and friend, but was also the boy she had hoped would become so much more. It was just now that it had happened she wished things could have been played out differently.

It was just a stupid little game with spinning tops when you got down to it. But it had driven a wedge between four boys who had been as close as any brothers ever had. Splintering their friendship to a million fragments and once again she a Kenny were the ones who had to pick up the pieces.

Well, Hilary Tatibana was not the sort of person to give up what she wanted, and Tyson Granger was one piece she was not about to drop.

He pulled her close, breathing in the subtle perfume of her skin, trying to memorise every seemingly insignificant detail about her. It wasn't really dancing; they were just moving on the spot as the sound of 'My Idea Of Heaven' by Leigh Nash drifted from the radio playing in the kitchen. The damp wood of the dojo's veranda was cold under Tyson's bear feet and storm clouds the promise more rain blocked out the moon and the stars.

"Promise me Hils, promise you won't leave me too." There was a quaver, all be it subtle, in his voice that make him sound years younger than he really was.

"Ty, I promise," She raised her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks as she forced his navy eyes to meet her intense ruby gaze. "You won't be able to get rid of me even if you wanted to."

"You mean it? You really, really mean it?" He was like a small boy asking for reassurance, needing to know that no matter what there would always be one person who would stay with him. That she would stay.

There were no words that Hilary could utter that would comfort him; nothing she could say would convince him that she really would stay with him no matter what. So with words no longer an option she kissed him lightly on his lips and, his hand held tightly in hers, lead him upstairs. She would hold him until he fell asleep and then, when Tyson woke, her face would be the first thing he would see.

No matter what she would keep her promise, nothing could induce her to leave him now.

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


	8. TysonMingMingKai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Dancing – The vertical expression of a horizontal wish. (Tyson/Ming-Ming/Kai)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_And girl you're just way too fine,  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind,  
Girl use your mind don't be just another dime,  
Because I can't take seeing you with him,  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery,  
Just not fair and it's tearing me apart,  
You're just another priceless work of art,  
In his gallery,_

**Picture Perfect**

The club was dark and the music loud, but being a weekday was hardly what could be called crowded and as Kai sat nursing his drink he tried to work out if this was a good thing or not. On the plus side it meant that he wasn't surrounded by a mass of gyrating bodies or being forced to endure the company of people he didn't know and didn't want to. On the down side it meant, in spite of the darkness, he could see the couples as the moved on the dance floor.

Or more specifically, one couple.

He was trying his hardest to ignore them, trying to watch the other people that he knew, to distract himself with their actions. Rei and Mariah staring lovingly into each others eyes and swaying softly oblivious of all around them. Hilary and Mathilda with soft touches that they only braved due to the cover of darkness. Johnny and Julia grinding together, ignoring the rhythm of 'Gallery' by Mario Vazquez which was the song playing.

But try as might Kai's eyes were constantly dragged back to the blue haired pair in the centre of the floor.

She was beautiful in a way he couldn't define. Simple black dress that blended with the shadows and yet, to him, she stood out more than anyone else in the whole club. She was magnetic in a way and his eyes were constantly drawn to her. To her, a silly little poster-girl, who was now a masterpiece beyond compare.

There wasn't much in his life that he, Kai Hiwatari regretted. In truth there was only one thing, the fact that he didn't know how to talk to people. Didn't know how to voice what he felt or what he wanted. It was something that is team-mate, Tyson Granger, knew how to do perfectly and Kai not only envied him for it, but hated him for the way he abused it.

As he looked on Tyson's eyes shifted from the face of the girl in his arms and fixed on something over her shoulder. Following the line of his gaze Kai saw a pretty blonde all sweet smiles and coy looks fixing her attention on the world champion. He wanted to look away, knowing what he would see next but just couldn't bring him self to turn away.

Ming-Ming said nothing as she sensed someone move up behind her, kept her lips sealed as Tyson's arms slipped away from her and didn't even sigh as he moved around her. She was too used to situations such as these to waste words but Kai caught the flash of something that might just have been pain as it flitted across her face as she started to make her way off of the dance floor.

The way she moved was something that, though he tried, Kai would never be able to describe to his satisfaction. It was like ripples across water or a breeze through long grass and he though Tyson was a fool for the way he treated her.

Ming-Ming was a queen, a goddess, an inspiration and deserved to be treated as such. That was how he would treat her he decided, as she slid into the seat next to his, not as if she was just on in a long like of girls. If only could find the words to tell her, but words were the one thing he was useless with. She didn't say anything, just offered him a smile before her eyes turned to watch her boyfriend dancing in the arms of another.

Kai sat and watched her watching Tyson, listing to the song and finding it ironically fitting to the situation and briefly wondered if Ming-Ming's thoughts were running along a similar line. But whatever her thoughts were they caused a slight frown to furrow her brown and a sigh to escape her lips and unable to think how else to comfort her he placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently.

She didn't speak, but her frown faded, and together they sat in silence watching Tyson sway to the music, his body pressed close against that of a stranger. As the blonde burrowed her head into the champion's neck Kai unintentionally increased his grip of the azure haired girl's hand. His fingers curled around hers as he tried to make this one action voice all the things he didn't know how to say.

The song started to fade into another and she turned her head away from the floor, from her boyfriend who seemed to be happier to have his arms around a girl he didn't know that to be dancing with her. Her eyes trailed up from their joined hands before coming to rest on his face.

"Kai," she lay her free hand gently on his arm, her head tilted slightly to one side as she regarded him through larger honey eyes. "Please, tell me?"

She had placed the opportunity before him, her eyes telling him that this was the moment. He licked his lips, opened his mouth as he tried to form the words that he wanted, needed, so badly to say to her. "Min, I –"

"Hey, babe lets dance." Tyson arrived in a sudden blur and just as swiftly vanished again, pulling Ming-Ming's hand from his and trailing her behind him like the tail of a commit. Just before the darkness swallowed them he thought he caught sight of a slightly sad wistful smile on her lips.

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
